goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Butch Cat
Butch Cat is troublemaker. She is villain of Tom and Jerry. Friends Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh), Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Handy Manny, Plankton, Wile E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, Tasmanian Devil, Scar, Jafar, Molly, Gil, Deema, Oona, Nonny, ￼King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, Ronald (Nature Cat), Gene (The Emoji Movie), Midnight Sparkle, Lord Farquaad, Peppa Pig, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Uncle Grandpa, Pickle And Peanut, Mill, Geo, Bot, Dora, Boots, Lotso the Huggin Bear, Sid Phillips, Chick Hicks, Jackson Storm, Miles Axlerod, Professor Z, Sterling, Devious Diesel, Diesel 10, Ren (Adult Party Cartoon), Stimpy (Adult Party Cartoon), Larry (Veggietales in the House), and D.W Enemies Tom The Cat, Jerry The Mouse, Spike The Bulldog, Tyke The Dog, Tuffy The Mouse, Toodles Galore, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester The Cat, Tweety Bird, Pepe Le Pew, Road Runner, Foghorn Leghorn, Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin, Mammy Two Shoes, Peep (Tom and Jerry), Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Mike Wazowski, Sullivan, Thomas the Tank Engine, SpongeBob, Patrick, Ren, Stimpy, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Gary The Snail, Flash Sentry, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Velma, Arthur, Buster, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Lighting McQueen, Mater, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven the Reindeer, Olaf, Marlin, Nemo, Dory, Hank The Octopus, Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Flik, Atta, Dot, Batman, Robin, Superman, and Remy The Rat Likes Dora The Explorer, Duckman, Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon, Be Cool, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue, Go Diego Go, Johnny Test, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Sunny Day, The Emoji Movie, Pickle And Peanut, SpongeBob Gets Grounded, Antz, Teen Titans Go, Kid vs Kat, Super Why, Peppa Pig, Little Einsteins, Barney and Friends, Caillou, Higglytown Heroes, Beer, McDonalds, Skunk Fu, Baby Shows, and Chick Fil A Dislikes Pizza Hut, Burger King, Scooby Snacks, Jack in the Box, KFC, Carl's Jr, Wendy's, Disney World, Disneyland, The Krusty Krab, Finding Nemo, Monsters Inc, Toy Story, Cars, The Incredibles, A Bug's Life, Inside Out, WALL-E, Ratatouille, Frozen, Wreck It Ralph, Moana, Zootopia, The Good Dinosaur, Brave, Up, Tangled, The Lion King, The Lion Guard, The Little Mermaid, Chicken Little, Mulan, Bolt, Meet The Robinsons, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Pan, Bambi, Beauty and the Beast, Vampirina, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Lilo And Stitch, Brother Bear, The Emperor's New Groove, The Rescuers, Home On The Range, Nature Cat, Arthur, Cyberchase, Odd Squad, Ready Jet Go, Hey Arnold, Curious George, Care Bears, My Little Pony, Tom And Jerry, Looney Tunes, Mickey Mouse, Little Bear, Blue's Clues, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly Oddparents, Rugrats, Ren & Stimpy, The Angry Beavers, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius, The Loud House, Ice Age, Robots, Rio, Epic, Free Birds, The Simpsons, Madagascar, Shrek, Kung Fu Panda, How To Train Your Dragon, Bee Movie, Over The Hedge, and Shark Tale * Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Big Jerks Category:Male Characters Category:Characters voiced by Joey Category:Non-Baby Show Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cats